


A Fearless Future Together

by Anmeroth



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anmeroth/pseuds/Anmeroth
Summary: Taking place four years after the events of the sixth Digimon Tri movie, the eight Digidestined children sit around the table when Taichi decides to make an announcement.Some aren't suprised, some are absolutely shocked, and one in particular struggles to hold back his emotions from the news, but of course his brother knows all.





	1. Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I somehow missed Digimon's exhistance completely as a kid and never watched it until after I was already super into subbed anime, so I'll only be referring to characters by their Japanese names. Incase you're more familiar with the dub...
> 
> Tai = Taichi  
> Matt = Yamato  
> Izzy = Koushiro  
> Kari = Hikari  
> T.K. = Takeru
> 
> And then Jo, Mimi, and Sora all have the same name.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You like me, don't you?”

Sora froze, her arm coming to a halt mid-slice of the carrot in front of her. “...Eh?”

Taichi smiled thoughtfully as he worked on the marinade for the pork. The eight Digidestined liked to meet up once a week and eat together, so that they didn't lose track after high school. They normally take turns cooking the meals, but Taichi asked if Sora could help him out. “I've known for a while now. I was probably the last one to figure it out, but still.”

Sora’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she went back to slicing. “Okay, yes. It's true. I've had a crush on you since we were kids.” Sora slide all of the carrot slices into a bowl before starting on the cabbage. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because I wanted to make sure I apologise to you first,” Taichi told her as he turned to wash his hands before starting on the snow peas. “I've should have told you sooner, but I was... Scared. And confused. Mostly confused.”

“Told me what?”

“I'll let you know in a little bit.” Taichi smiled at her. The confident smile he always showed when none of them knew if anything was going to turn out okay. “Thank you for the help, I got it from here.”

“Eh? Are you sure?”

Taichi rolled his eyes. “It's stir fry, not a corrupted Digimon. I got this.”

Sora couldn't help but chuckle before washing her hands and heading back into the living room to find Jo once again trying to defend the existence of his totally real online girlfriend to his doubtful best friends.   
___

It wasn't until about halfway through their meal that Taichi finally worked up the courage to stand up from the table, the others looking at him with mild confusion. 

“Um, as all of you know, before Sensei...” Taichi trailed off for a moment. He didn't have to finish his sentence. “Sensei told me to always aim for the future, no matter how scary it might seem. So, after all this time, I'm finally going to tell y'all something I've been wrestling with since before Reiko took over my role.”

“We're here for you no matter what it is, Taichi!” Mimi told him with a smile. Everyone else nodded in agreement with her.

Taichi sighed with relief. Looking around at the people who had not only been supporting him for most of his life, but also had saved his life more times than he could count. 

Finally, he took a deep breath. 

“I'm gay.”

Yamato nearly choked on the chunk of pork he had being chewing on. Jo starred at Taichi with wide eyes. Sora looked down at her lap, her bangs hiding most of her face. Hikari and Takeru glanced at each other with amusement. Mimi grumbled a little before handing Koushiro a 500 yen coin, who accepted it with a smirk. 

“I take it some of you already guess that fact,” Taichi chuckled as he sat back down. 

“We knew you before, during, and after hitting puberty,” Koushiro stated with a shrug. “It wasn't hard to figure out that your interest in girls beyond our group seemed to be non-existent.”

“You still got flustered around girls sometimes though,” Mimi added. “So I bet you were bi or pan or something. All I knew for certain was that you were not straight.”

“How did all of you know, but I didn't??” Jo blurted out, seeming to have finally snapped out of his shocked trance. 

“It was kind of obvious,” Takeru said with a shrug.

“I'm his sister,” Hikari chuckled with a roll of her eyes. “If I didn't know he was gay by now, then what kind of family would we be?” She paused. “Also, Onii-chan is really bad at hiding his stash.”

“HIKARI!” Taichi squeaked out, his face turning a bright red. 

There was a slight pause before Takeru’s chuckling broke the silence, soon most of the Digidestined were laughing almost uncontrollably. All except Taichi (who was hiding his flushed face behind his hands), Yamatto (who had a hand over his mouth and seemed to be very interested in the wallpaper), and Sora (who still hadn't looked up from her lap).

The laughter stopped as Sora suddenly stood up and ran into bathroom. Taichi got up to chase her, but was stopped by Yamato grabbing his forearm. 

“Let the girls handle this,” Yamato said in a calm tone, Mimi and Hikari having already managed to Sora to let them in the bathroom before closing the door again. 

Taichi relented and sat back down, laying his head on the table. “I messed up, didn't I?”

“What, by coming out?” Takeru rolled his eyes. “No, Taichi. You didn't mess up. You did the right thing. It just might take some people more time to process this than others.”

Knowing that Taichi couldn't see it anyway, the youngest boy gave his brother a knowing glance. 

“Yeah honestly, I'm still processing too,” Jo said, his face still wrought with confusion. “I thought you had a crush on Meiko-san? I guess I was imagining that...”

Taichi popped his head up so that only the bottom of his chin was on the table. “I just felt like, whenever the girls weren't right at her side, she seemed to be so lonely. Especially after everything with Meiccomon.”

There is a momentary silence before Koushiro cleared his throat. “Well, I guess we might as well get back to eating before the food gets cold.”  
___

“It's okay Sora-chan, we're here...” Mimi told Sora as she petted the distressed girl's head. 

The three girls piled into the bathtub, Sora laying her head on Mimi’s chest as Hikari was straddling the edge of the bathtub, rubbing Sora's back. The three girls didn't remember the exact actions that lead up to them being in these strange positions, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that Mimi and Hikari cared about was helping their friend. 

“We know it must hurt,” the younger girl started as she continued to rub gentle, slow circles along Sora's back. “Knowing that Onii-chan can't like you back in that way...”

Sora shook her head, gripping tighter onto the fabric of Mimi’s shirt. “It's not that... Well, I'm sad about that too, but that's the main reason.”

Mimi tilted her head a bit. “What do you mean?”

Sora turned her face away from her friends. “Earlier when we were in the kitchen, he told me that he's known since we were kids that I liked him and then he apologised to me. I didn't understand at first, but after what he said at the table...”

Hikari sighed. “You think Onii-chan was in the closet for so long because he didn't want to hurt you?”

Sora didn't say anything, but Mimi could feel droplets of water landing on her shirt. “Sora-chan, it's okay, it's not your fault. It was his choice to not come out until now.”

“Yeah, don't blame yourself for my brother being stupid when we all know that's never gonna change,” Hikari said with a smile, managing to get a slight chuckle from Sora.  
___

By the time the girls came out of the bathroom, the boys had already started cleaning everything up and pack up the girl's leftovers.

Taichi froze the moment he saw Sora. “Oh, um, I'm so--”

“Now that we know you're gay,” Sora interrupted with a smirk. “I wonder what your type is~?”

His face turned a burning red instantly. “M-my type...?”

“Yeah, what kind of men are you into?” Mimi added with a giggle. 

“Oh, I got to know if Onii-chan is a tachi or a neko!”

Taichi gasped. “Hikari, how do you even know those terms?!”

Hikari shrugged. “You have some good mangas in your stash.”

“Sword? Cat?” Jo wondered aloud

“Don't ask,” Koushiro warned his friend.   
___

After everyone had parted ways for the night, Yamato and Takeru walked silently toward the apartment that they shared, to both help with bills and to make up for all the time they lost from their parents divorce. 

“So... Are you finally going to ask him out?”

Yamato wanted to jump into traffic.

“You finally know for certain that he's gay too,” Takeru continued. “Why not give it a shot? Maybe he likes you back.”

“Just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes me,” Yamato mumbled. Why did he think it was a good idea to admit his crush on the messy haired brunette to his brother a couple years ago? It was a terrible idea. Not that his lips like to stay tight after a few rounds... Which is exactly why he's never once drunken alcohol with Taichi before. 

The youngest rolled his eyes. “Nii-chan, I saw you two by the water back when we were saving Meiccomon. I saw him reach out to your hand first; you were the one that pulled away. He. Likes. You.”

Yamato shoved his hands into his pockets, his cheeks flushing a light pink. “His hand just bumped into mine is all. Doesn't mean anything.”

Takeru sighed. “You can at least let him know you're gay too.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I have an image to uphold.”

Takeru laughed. “What image?? You work as a shift manager at a Starbucks and make instrumental covers of anime songs to post on YouTube and get extra money from the ads!” 

Yamato glared at his younger brother. “I'm going to show Hikari your internet history.”

“Haha wow, the stars look really bright tonight, don't they, Nii-chan?”


	2. New App, New Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whenever someone is reading something and the word(s) has /slashes/ around it, that means it is typed in romanji, aka with letters rather than kanji. 
> 
> Enjoy!:D

It had been a couple of days since Taichi came out to his close friends; he’s also told his parents and Meiko, all of whom accepted him, and simply decided the rest of the people in his life didn’t really need to know right away unless it casually came up in conversation.

It felt great to finally being out, but now that he was just sitting here on the couch, mindlessly watching a game show featuring some pop singers he didn’t know, he’s realizing that absolutely nothing has changed. Why did he take so long to come out? Why did anyone, for that matter, have to “come out”? 

Taichi’s thoughts were broken by his phone beeping. He opened up his messages to see a text from his sister.

[L.SASSYSIS: If you’re still worried about Sora, don’t be!]

A picture arrived not long after, which seemed to be a screenshot from Sora’s Snapchat story. It showed her happily drinking bubble tea, her hair now cut into a pixie cut with her bangs tipped with a bright red ombre. Taichi smiled and responded back.

[COURAGEMON: haha she looks cute  
COURAGEMON: is this like that thing mimi always does?  
L.SASSYSIS: /New Hair, New Man./  
COURAGEMON: whos the new man?  
L.SASSYSIS: *rolls eyes*  
L.SASSYSIS: There is no new man yet.  
L.SASSYSIS: That’s just what you do.  
L.SASSYSIS: Once you get over your old man, you get a new ‘look’ to attract a new man.  
COURAGEMON: um, sounds like it could be counterproductive  
COURAGEMON: i know nothing about hair and even i can tell that mimi’s hair is pretty fried now  
L.SASSYSIS: ...  
-L.SASSYSIS has taken a screenshot!-  
COURAGEMON: wait  
COURAGEMON: no  
COURAGEMON: i don’t wanna die  
COURAGEMON: i haven’t even kissed a man yet  
COURAGEMON: hikari?  
COURAGEMON: HIKARIIIII  
COURAGEMON: ;-;]

Honestly believing that Mimi was soon going to be kicking down his door with a knife at the ready, Taichi figured he might as well spend his final moments doing something he was always curious about. 

Download Grindr. 

“I can't believe I'm actually doing this,” Taichi mumbled to himself as he filled out the info needed for his profile. 

He never expected a dating app needed so many questions. Why would someone need to know his height and weight? Body type? Position?

Figuring that he might never open the app again, he just went through the questions as honestly as he could and, with a smirk, made his description “Just directly insulted a female friend's hair and indirectly insulted how fast she tends to go through men; probably gonna die soon, but hoping to kiss at least one boy first so that I have some kind of experience before I die.”

And thus, with a profile picture that was simply a seme from one of his favorite yaoi mangas, and the punny username of “RIP me open”, Taichi promptly forgot about the app all together as there was repeated, heavy banging at his door.

“TAICHI, OPEN THE DOOR!”

“I'M SORRY, MIMI! YOUR HAIR IS AMAZING!”  
___

Waiting almost a full hour after Takeru left for his part-time job at a local convenience store, Yamato pulled out his phone to redownload Grindr. The blond would probably never admit it to anyone - especially not his younger brother - but sometimes, when money got a little tight, he would... exchange favors for a little extra cash. And with next month’s bills owed on the same weekend as Takeru's birthday, things were definitely stretched a little tight.

After messaging his regulars to see if they are in the mood, Yamato scrolls through to see if there are any new members in his area looking for a little action. 

Swiping past a few different muscular guys and twinks that probably had no need to pay anyone, the blond found himself stopping at a profile picture of some manga character that, judging by the artstyle, was probably from a yaoi. He initially stopped because, in his experience, often times those that put up pictures that don’t show them don’t want to be seen on here. Those who don’t wanna be seen, oftentimes have more money than they know what to do with.

That mindset changed for him, however, when he looked at his description.

Yamato couldn’t help but chuckle. This guy never even kissed a guy before? Worried his friend was going to kill him? How old was he? His profile said 21, but he seemed to act like a 12 year old.

Curious, he send this “RIP me open” a message.  
~  
“This is all your fault, Taichiiii!!” Mimi wailed into the brunette’s chest, weakly ‘beating’ him with her fists.

Taichi rolled his eyes, rubbing her back gently. “Yes, it’s definitely my fault that Satoshi broke up with you when you ran out angrily in the middle of your second date with him just to yell at me.”

The currently-blonde sniffled. “At least you understand that much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the brunette said with a sigh, glancing over at his phone as it lit up with a new notification.

The just-devastated Mimi suddenly leaped up with wide eyes as she grabbed Taichi’s phone and unlocked it.

“Hey, what are you--!”

“Oh. My. GOD. You have Grindr?”

Taichi froze as his face turned a bright red. 

Mimi giggled. “And you got a new message from a guy with abs and a tattoo! He looks like he could be cute, though his head is cropped out of the photo.”

The brunette stood up and looked over his friend's shoulder to see the profile picture, knowing he wouldn't be getting his phone out of her hands anytime soon. 

He was lean, but not too muscular. His abs were only lightly defined, almost like the physique of the many yaoi characters he read about. On his chest, right above his heart, was a tattoo of the kanji for 'thank you’. The man was also pulling his pants down a little in the picture, obviously teasing the viewers about something just out of view, and there appeared to be the slight sliver of another tattoo on his hip, but he couldn't see it clearly enough to even guess what it was.

“What did he say?” Taichi asked nervously.

“He said that your bio was ‘quite interesting’,” Mimi said with a giggle. “His message was way more formal than you usually find on these kinds of apps.”

Remembering what he had made his bio, Taichi nervously hoped that Mimi didn’t see it.

Mimi turned around to look at him with a smirk. “Sooo, what should I respond with?” 

“You?” the brunette echoed with confusion. “Shouldn’t I be the one responding? This is my account. And my phone.”

The young woman rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, respond to Mr. Sexy with your broken grammar and lack of experience of anything romantic.” When he couldn’t come up with a retort, she continued. “Tell me what you want to say, I’ll type out a slightly different version, and you give your approval before I hit send. Deal?”

Taichi sighed. “Alright, deal. Tell him...”  
~  
None of his regulars had responded yet, which wasn’t too surprising to Yamato. Most of them had day jobs, and some had families. A couple of them were a bit of a regular site for him - especially the local news anchor, who was currently giving a report on a recent celebrity marriage. He happily talked about his own lovely wife while his phone recived notifications on Grindr from Yamato. 

The blonde rolled his eyes before lifting up his phone as it buzzed with a new notification.

“Oh, it’s that virgin,” Yamato mumbled aloud, opening the message.

[Thank you! I find your abs “quite interesting” myself.]

His eyebrows rose with surprise, not expecting such a bold response so quickly.  
~  
“I can’t believe you actually said that!” Taichi said in a mixture of laughter and worry. “Oh god, why did I let you say that...”

“Come on, it’s fine, he’ll love it!” Mimi reassured him with a giggle. “Look, he already responded!”

[Thank you; most people don’t describe them in that way, so it’s a nice change.]

“What does he mean? What else do people describe them as?” Taichi asked with confusion.

She rolled her eyes. “He probably means most people just tell him how hot and sexy his abs are.”

The brunette blushed slightly. “O-oh...”

[You’re welcome. What’s your name?]

[I’m /Matt/. And you?]

“Hmm,” Mimi eyed the sudden romanji suspiciously. “I think he’s using a fake name. Should we use a fake name too?”

“Uh, sure?” Taichi shrugged. 

[I’m /Tai/, it’s nice to meet you.]

[Nice to meet you too, /Tai/. Now what brings someone like you on here?]

[The same as most people here, I guess. To find love.]

Yamato chuckled. Oh, he was definitely new.

[Trust me, /Tai/. I have chatted with a lot of guys on here - you’re not like most people here.]

“Awww!” Mimi exclaimed as Taichi flushed a bright red. “He called you special!”

[Thank you. I wish I could say the same, but you’re actually the first person I ever talked to on here.]

Their conversation went on like this for a little over an hour, just casually chatting with the ocassional minor flirtation. But soon it was time for Taichi to get to work.

[I have to go for now. Would it be alright for me to message you again soon?]

[Definitely.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this idea a little too weird? I don't know, I'm having fun with it so far and already have most things planned out for how I want everything to develop. Please let me know in the comments! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little explaination,
> 
> Tachi = seme = top
> 
> Neko = uke = bottom
> 
> These are the slang version of the words, but normally "tachi" refers to a type of sword and "neko" is (you guessed it) Japanese for cat.


End file.
